A Garota do banheiro
by Bully Earthquake
Summary: Não sou a loira burra, só se eu fosse a Tanya...Mas mesmo sim, sou a garota do banheiro afinal, estou a um tempão aqui tentando descobrir o que os malditos atletas escondem!É, Tyler terá que me promover por isso, afinal ser a Enigmatica não é nada facil


_**Fic: A garota do banheiro**_

_**Gênero: Comedia Romantica**_

_**Resumo Completo: **__[__**COMEDIA ROMANTICA] Bem... Não sou a loira burra, só se eu fosse a Tanya... [/credo] Mas mesmo sim, sou a garota do banheiro afinal, estou a um tempão aqui tentando descobrir o que os malditos atletas escondem! É, Tyler terá que me promover por isso, afinal, ser a Enigmatica não é nada facil...**_

_**N/A: A garota do banheiro não me pertence, pertence a Edward Cullen... Mas se ele quiser me emprestar (66 A historia tem muitas diferenças da original saga crepúsculo... Alem de que na fic ninguém é vampiro... Leu? Gostou? Reviews! Anônimos também pode mandar, não precisa ser cadastrado então qualquer leitor que ler e gostar, pode deixar sua review ai ;) bgs:* O autor!**_

**PROLOGO:**

**A Enigmática**

Todos dizem que ser uma garota de dezesseis anos é algo fácil, afinal, não trabalhamos, apenas estudamos, saímos com jovens e quase nem temos responsabilidade, a única responsabilidade nessa idade é: Tirar notas boas no colégio, mas claro isso é quando você é uma garota normal...

Sim, eu tenho dezesseis anos e não me considero uma garota normal, igual a todas essas milhares de garotas da minha idade...

SOU ESTRANHA! Isso é um fato... E uma das únicas e pequenas responsabilidades que tenho na minha vida que é: Tirar notas boas no colégio é uma missão para mim muito difícil... QUASE impossível...

Ainda mais quando você tem um professor gay (sem ofensas aos gays) Insuportável, alem dele ter uma cara de mongol, fica pegando a aula toda no meu pé, e me pergunto: Por que não posso passar despercebida nos lugares?...

Realmente tudo para mim é bastante complicado e para ser sincera, eu tenho mais uma responsabilidade: O JORNAL DO COLEGIO!

Sim, sim eu quero ser uma jornalista... Mais meu chefe desse maldito jornal, é completamente um gay-insuportavel! PIOR do que meu professor de matematica (Mais uma vez: Sem ofensas aos gays, não tenho culpa que muitos gays pegam no meu pé).

E bem eu tenho um dos melhores cargos no jornal, sou a Enigmática... Alem do nome ser super chique... Eu fico com a parte difícil que é: Ninguém descobrir que sou a famosa Enigmática, afinal tenho que ser tipo uma "espiã" para desvendar os segredos do colégio todo, principalmente das pessoas populares do colégio...

E já disse que odeio os populares do colégio? Acho que não disse... Então digo agora e repito: Odeio os populares do colégio!

Alem de eu ter que ficar vigiando eles quase vinte e quatro horas do meu dia, sou APAIXONADA por um deles... Ah é realmente frustrante... E sabe o que é mais frustrante ainda?

Não poder contar para ninguém que sou a Enigmática, quando perguntam: "Que você faz no jornal?". Eu tenho que dizer: "Ah apenas reviso matérias...".

Sim, achei que ser Enigmática, era algo melhor, poderia pelo menos dizer para uma dúzia de pessoas que sou ela, mas não o meu chefe gay não permite isso!

E para meu dia ter acordado com o pé mais esquerdo ainda... ELE ESTÁ ENCHENDO MINHA PACIENCIA!

- Isso está um lixo! – Disse Tyler amassando a folha que estava em sua mão e jogando na lata de lixo. – Merecemos algo melhor que isso na coluna...

Eu respirei fundo e me perguntei: Realmente ele amassou e jogou na lata de lixo a folha que fiquei duas horas e meia escrevendo? Ahhh... REALMENTE ELE É UM GAY INSUPORTAVEL!

Relax vamos respirar fundo e continuar: E esquecer a parte das minhas duas horas e meia estar amassada e jogada na lata de lixo...

- Olha só ser a Enigmática n... – Eu ia dizer, quando Tyler fez um sinal para eu me calasse, então eu vi a porta ser aberta e uma loira entrar na sala: (A ultima sala do grande corredor do colégio onde se junta os alunos do jornal) então quem entrou na sala? Só podia ser a chata, insuportável e fofoqueira: Tanya...

Já disse que a odeio hoje? Senão disse, eu digo agora, ODEIO ELA!

Bem, alem de ela ser a maior fofoqueira da escola, ela andou espalhando por ai que to tendo um caso com o Tyler, o que seria quase impossível... Afinal eu não tenho um pênis no meio das minhas pernas... Se eu tivesse, ai sim isso TALVEZ tivesse chance de ser verdade... Mais esse talvez é algo bem longe...

Ela deu aquele sorriso falso, passou a mão naqueles cabelos loiros tingidos, afinal, eu não acredito que aquele loiro seja natural, e nos olhou com aquele sorriso: Devo ter interrompido ALGO MUITO IMPORTANTE!

O que poderia ser importante? Eu e ele estarmos trepando em cima da mesa da sala? Ah já disse é algo completamente impossível...

- Estou interrompendo algo? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

Palmas para mim eu já sabia que ela ia perguntar isso: E não, não sou vidente, só conheço essa praga a mais ou menos quatro longos anos da minha vida...

Mas, vamos voltar ao que importa...

A loira oxigenada me olhou com aquela cara que se pudesse falar algo dizia: "HAHA... Eu tenho uma coluna de fofocas (logicamente) no jornal e você apenas revisa as matérias".

Realmente, dava vontade de estrangular aquela criatura... E claro que se eu pudesse responder eu diria:

"HAHA... Eu sou a Enigmática querida... Coluna mais IMPORTANTE do jornal!".

Mas INFELIZMENTE eu não posso! E ainda falam que ter dezesseis anos é fácil, pelo menos é o que meu pai fala...

Bem... Eu juro que queria pelo menos contar para Ângela e para Jéssica que sou a Enigmática afinal, são minhas melhores amigas, mas o tal o Tyler me disse que o diretor deu um voto de confiança nele, e a vontade de perguntar: Por acaso você dormiu com diretor para conseguir o cargo? Crescia cada segundo mais e mais...

Agora voltando a Tanya...

- Então, você já leu meu texto? – Perguntou a loira azeda se aproximando da gente. (É ela tem vários apelidos: Loira oxigenada, Loira Azeda, Loira falsa, etc... e etc... Sem ofensas as loiras, lógico).

- Ah sim e to pensando se eu queimo ele, ou se rasgo... – Falou Tyler com desdém.

Aham qualquer pessoa que tem um chefe como esse sente todo dia vontade de pular de um prédio de duzentos andares... Ele é daqueles que consegue fazer qualquer um que se sentia um Maximo começar a se achar a pessoa mais miserável da face da terra!

Aham... Realmente o Tyler vai para o inferno! O.O

A garota deu um suspiro triste.

- Fiquei uma hora escrevendo... – Choramingou Tanya.

Tyler a olhou, dando um suspiro.

- Ok, não ficou tão ruim assim... – Disse ele, a fazendo sorrir, e seus olhos brilharem de emoção.

Ahhhh... E nessa hora não deu vontade de estrangular o Tyler?

Afinal eu fiquei DUAS HORAS E MEIA escrevendo a minha coluna e agora estava NA LATA DE LIXO... E ela apenas gastou uma hora, e ele já sentiu pena daquela... Daquela... Ahh... Sem criatividade para um apelido que preste... Mas aquilo era injusto!

O que ela fez para ele ser até gentil com ela? Emprestou a chapinha dela para ele? Ah só pode... Ou comprou uma tinta de cabelo para ele?... Ah com certeza, percebi que o cabelo dele está mais preto que antes! Vou ter que dar um estojo de maquiagem para ele de presente para ver se ele fica mais agradável...

- Obrigada... Tyler! – Disse Tanya sorrindo animada. – Não vou atrapalhar mais... – Falou ela, numa voz irritante, olhando para mim com um sorriso malicioso, que se pudesse escrevê-lo falaria: "Eu sei Bella que você dá para ele todo dia para continuar no jornal".

Eu revirei os olhos, enquanto vi ela se virar e sair da sala, feliz da vida. É mais uma vitória para loira! Um a zero!

- Agora você... – Disse Tyler se virando para mim. – Vai ir amanhã vigiar o banheiro masculino dos atletas, para tentar descobrir algo que preste dos garotos de lá...

- Algo que preste? Tipo se algum está interessado em você? – Perguntei, ta não consegui evitar...

Tyler me olhou com raiva, tipo se um olhar pudesse matar, naquela hora cairia durinha no chão!

- NÃO! Quero que você descubra alguma fofoca importante... – Disse ele, irritado.

Eu suspirei. Banheiros dos atletas? MASCULINO! Se me encontrassem lá, eu estaria morta...

Mais como dizem... Ser jornalista tinha seus riscos...

Aham... Lá vou eu vigiar novamente os metidos a populares... Ah não, é amanhã...

- Amanhã, é, que horas? – Perguntei interessada.

- Hum... – Tyler ficou pensativo. – Depois das aulas...

Suspirei... Depois das aulas? Ah claro... Amanhã aula do professor de biologia! Algo que pelo menos me animava um pouco... Por quê? Ah... Bem... Alem de ele ser gostoso, tem uma bunda sexy para ficar olhando... Com uma bunda daquela, não precisamos de biologia...

Então confirmei com a cabeça, e fiz uma cara de determinada, eu ia provar para meu editor-chefe que sou uma boa jornalista e bem... Com meu tamanho, até que não deve ser muito difícil de se esconder... Temos algumas vantagens em ser pequena!

Sorri, me levantei, e peguei minha bolsa, eu iria para casa, tomar um LONGO banho e claro xingar Tyler e a vaca da Tanya de uns belos nomes durante o banho... E amanhã seria um grande dia... Um grande e longo dia!


End file.
